Thor Odinson
Personality From a young age, Thor has possessed a courageous spirit. He’s rarely intimidated and inspired by challenge. As such, it’s rare that anyone will see him backing down from a fight, even when the odds aren’t in his favour. Of course, such determination isn’t always beneficial. Often Thor will find himself in deep trouble due to his headstrong nature and his unshakeable pride. He is both physically and emotionally strong and steadfast, but his lack of judgement will always be his downfall. Thor has difficulty submitting to the advice and directions of others, he trusts his own judgement far too much for that. His pride and his courage make him a natural born leader, but his inability to weigh decisions is something he will always need to work on. As a leader, Thor is inspiring and his concern for others is genuine. He believes in the best of people, even if they’ve betrayed him on previous occasions. Once you’ve worked your way into his circle, there’s no way you’ll be leaving it. Thor would sacrifice anything to save the people he cares about but he expects the same in return. Sometimes it’s difficult for him to realise that not everyone sees the world through his eyes, nor are they are strong as him. Not everyone can put themselves through the struggles Thor does, but he believes they could if they tried. An example of this is his relationship with his brother, Loki, who has a mischievous streak and a reputation for it. Even after falling for countless pranks and even being betrayed by him, he still seeks out the better side in him and trusts it with his life. The fact that Loki was adopted doesn’t seem to change the fact that they are brothers in his mind, though he does blame some of his short comings on it. Even with his concern for others, Thor does have somewhat of a self centered personality. Many of his actions stem from what he wants and feels, but he’s learning to consider the wants of others before he acts. He’s enthusiastic and curious so he’s interested in learning new words and concepts; though he’s more inclined to believe what he knows is superior, particularly when it comes to Asgard. Thor is generous with the people around him, even ones he’s unfamiliar with. He fights for the greater good and is quick to defend even strangers. He’s even more protective of those close to him, particularly his family. If they have done wrong, it should be him who punishes them. To him, it’s nobody else’s business. Despite his kind nature toward strangers, he is easily frustrated by people who are not on the same level as him. This can lead to him pulling people in the deep end before they can swim and winding up with an even more complicated situation on their hands. He can be extremely blunt, though that is often a consequence of him not reading the mood or considering the feelings of others before he states his opinion. He can put off a bit of an intimidating air, but deep down Thor is a bit of a goof. He enjoys joking around and he’s quite often smiling. He’s a very bright presence and he enjoys the company of others above solitude. As such, he’s very inviting and extremely friendly with a very jovial attitude, even when it comes to fighting (before he puts his serious pants on). Background Thor grew up with his rich pure blooded family in Norway. He was always a cheerful child and very inclined to make his family proud, even through the most menial tasks. He was three when Loki had been adopted into the family, far too young to understand that he was not his natural brother. As such, he was quick to drown his new companion in adoration; there was never a moment when he wasn’t fussing over him as he believed a big brother should do. The two grew up very close and managed to balance each other out quite nicely. While Thor was loud and obnoxious, Loki was quiet and sly. Thor was often the victim of Loki’s more innocent pranks, but it was rare that he would ever lash out against the younger boy. He simply took in his stride and laughed it off. The move to Wales was a little difficult on Thor and English is still a little bit beyond him. Sometimes he will rely on textbook phrases or the more literal meanings of words, so he sounds a bit strange to others. As a friendly child, he had no difficulty making more friends, but he always had Loki and he was thankful for him. Thor aspires to be just like his Father and has difficulty seeing faults in him, so he never quite understood the problems that went on in the house when Loki’s lineage was revealed. To Thor, Loki would always be his brother; he didn’t see how his parents should change that. So when he received his letter from Hogwarts, he was as excited as he was sad. He wants to be a great wizard and to prove himself, but he worried about leaving Loki behind. The letters he got from home assured him that everything was alright, but he was still overwhelmed with relief when Loki’s letter came. In his time at Hogwarts, he has proven himself to be a persistent student and a hard worker. He will keep trying, even if he doesn’t get it right the first time (or the second time). Though, occasionally he struggles to adhere to the rules, which can get him into trouble. Nobody knows whether Loki will be a positive or negative influence on his rebellious streak. When he’s doing the right thing, Thor is a positive influence and a good role model for the younger students. He likes to be involved in everything (though he has issues when he can’t be in charge of everything). Relationships Loki Laufeyson His brother. Thor doesn't see the big deal about him being adopted, because they're still family no matter what. Steve Rogers A friend and roommate. Being Muggleborn, Steve is from an entirely different world and there is sometimes a lot of confusion. Tony Stark A frenemy. Stark is insufferable and annoying, but he's friends with Rogers and Banner. Bruce Banner Another friend of Thor's. Banner is the most reasonable, after Steve. Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff Some more friends! They are inseparable, and practically the same person. 'John Egbert, Karkat Vantas, Tavros Nitram, Dave Strider, Wilbur Robinson ' Thor's roommates. Trivia • His wand is 13 inches, made of beech wood and with a phoenix feather core. Reasonably supple. • Played by Megan See Also Journal Canon